Building Help
Welcome to the building help files for the game. This will detail help files for both builders and for players who are interested in building. First the rules will be displayed and then the ways to find out what the cost and time to complete building will be shown. Building Help - Policies 1. Each person may build one project at a time without penalty. If a person wishes to build more than one project at a time then they will have to deal with time and cost increases. (see: bhelp times and bhelp costs) 2. Building requests must be submitted by +request. All requests will be answered within 10 days. Not all requests will be approved, although a reason for rejection will be given. Building rejections are not appealable. 3. All building costs are rounded up to the nearest whole number. 4. Buildings must be paid for before building will commence. 5. All building will occur before the time that it is given for being attached to the IC grid, however, it will not be attached to grid any quicker just because it is completed. Building may, however, be delayed due to IC circumstances or RL circumstances. No compensation will be given after payment is received, without IC reasoning, after building has commenced and credits have been payed to staff. 6. All building must be approved by the planetary head unless there are IC reasons that circumvent that. Building Help - Costs All building, from the moment the system is implemented, will have an associated cost. A formula will be used in order to calculate the amount of the cost for the building. These amounts will be provided to all players and staff alike so that there is no confusion as to the cost of building. The costs that are given will represent the cost of the actual construction of the building and the cost of the permits associated with the building project. The cost of the land is NOT covered in these help files. The cost for land will be up to the planetary head, unless land is already owned by the person or organization that is requesting the building. Building Cost Formula: :Amt of Rooms * (Room Base Cost * Planetary Mult. * Room Quality Mult.) :Ie: Player X wishes to build a 4 bedroom home on Coruscant and has received permission from the planetary head to do so. :All 4 rooms will be SMALL in size, NICE in quality and on Coruscant. :4 * (15000 * 1.25 * 1.25) = 70,312.5 credits :--> 70,313 credits total. Building Help - Planetary Multipliers Alderaan......................1.25 Anteres.......................2 Ardak.........................2 Arius Prime...................2 Bespin........................1.4 Bothawui......................1.25 Byss..........................1.5 Camodai.......................1 Corellia......................1.25 Corulag.......................1.25 Coruscant.....................1.75 Dantooine.....................1.25 Elmoriyah.....................1.5 Gamor Prime...................2.5 Kashyyyk......................2.5 Kessel........................2.5 Kiota.........................3 Kuat..........................1.5 Merr Sonn.....................1.5 Mon Calamari..................2.25 Nar Shaadaa...................2.25 Oona..........................2 Ord Mantell...................1.25 Pacusi........................1.3 Paxo..........................1.3 Persoon.......................2 Rienna........................1.5 Ryloth........................1.1 Shili.........................1.25 Sienar........................1.25 Sullust.......................1.25 Taanab........................1.8 Tatooine......................1.75 Thyferra......................1.25 Uvena Prime...................2 Vanix II & III................1.25 Yidri VIII....................2.25 Building Help - Building Times Like in real life, building on SW: Dark Horizons takes time. We decided that we would come up with a base and use planetary multipliers to calculate the time it would actually take. Note: Planetary Heads can impose an additional building time of up to 90 days, however such a decision must be made in a public forum by the planetary leader, and within 5 days of being notified of the project by a member of the development staff. The Wizards also reserve the same right, although they can add as much time as desired due to IC circumstances. Time Formula: 30 Days * (Planetary Multiplier) + Restriction Example: If Effie Bellamy wishes to build a home on Coruscant and has received approval from the planetary head without restriction than her building time will be: ( 30 * 1.75 ) + 0 = 52.5 days or 53 days. Actual building will commence within 2 weeks of the date the building is due to be linked to the IC grid and will be connected within 1 day, either way, of the final date given to the requester. If staff cannot link it for any OOC reason, save for game emergencies or RL emergencies, then the requester will receive some credits back. The amount of credits returned will be a the discretion of the Lead Developer and/or the game wizards. Building Help - Upkeep Costs Like anything on SWDH, upkeep costs will be assigned to all building that is on the grid. This means that your building is your's, however you still cannot invest in it. Owning your own buildings is a nice thing at this time and not something that just anyone can afford. Room Type Base Costs: Drab..........................400 Nice..........................750 Very Nice.....................1250 Elegant.......................2500 Upkeep Cost Formula: Room Type Base * Planetary Mult. * Room Type Mult. = Total per week Building Help - Property Special Bonuses Selecting the PROPERTY special in character generation has additional benefits than just credits! The following are the list of benefits that they will receive. (Remember to include that you have this special in your +requests for building.) 1. Their /first/ building request will come much faster than anyone else's! You will receive 2/3rds off of your build time for your first project. This will be calculated AFTER a planetary leader has decided if they wish to hold back the building for any reason. 2. Every other building project will come at a reduced time as well. 1/3rd of the time shall be reduced, and like the first, after the planetary head has decided about postponement. Building Help - Miscellaneous Because of the nature of building and the fairness that we want to offer to everyone, we are imposing a penalty for anyone wishes to build multiple projects at one time. The first project has no penalty. The second will increase the time and cost by 15%. The third will increase by 30%. The fourth by 45%. This is only if multiple projects are going on at the same time, not for projects that are started one after another. Hidden Rooms and Exits: As hidden rooms and exits are a realistic part of the game, so are the chances that they can be found. Although, at the time of this help file's writing, we do not have code to find these exits, we will soon enough. Hidden rooms may be built, without the approval of a planetary head, however the cost is much higher, and so is the chance that someone may find it. For each room or building that is made, there will be a chance that people will be able to see the building. A minimum of 1 TP will be made for each building, by the play staff and development staff, and this will leave the opportunity for someone to find it. Larger buildings, or projects in more obvious places will have a higher chance of success in being found, OR, will have more TPs made that could reveal their being found. For more about the Building process itself, consult Building. Category:PolicyCategory:OOC Help Files